17O NMR will be developed to solve biological problems involving biophosphate molecules. When 17O NMR signals become too broad to be observed in biological systems, the 31P(17O) NMR method will be developed to monitor 17O properties. The first project period will focus on the development of methodology. The specific aims include: (1) Model study of diamagnetic metal ion-nucleotide interactions, by 17O NMR; (2) Model study of 31P-17O interactions, by 31P(17O) NMR: (3) To develop the use of 31P(17O) NMR in enzyme substrate complexes; and (4) To develop the use of 17O NMR to study the phosphate head group conformation of phospholipids.